Don't Deny Me
by ShippingHearts
Summary: AJ Lee denies her feelings for John Cena because he is in a relationship with Nikki Bella. What happens when John breaks up with Nikki? Will AJ finally give in? ONE-SHOT! Rated M for strong sexual content!


**Here's another request! This time for DubOnTheTrack! I hope you enjoy it as well as other readers! Remember to not hesitate to PM me if you would like a One-shot! I take all requests! Enjoy :)**

"John, seriously. Leave me alone." AJ tried to wiggle herself out of his grip but he was too strong.

"C'mon AJ. Do you really want me to stop?" John held her wrists above her head and had her pinned up against the wall. He was kissing up her neck. Despite her asking him to stop, he knew she was enjoying it; she just wouldn't admit it.

Ever since John Cena and AJ Lee had their little storyline about 'the scandal' both AJ and John found an instant attraction to each other. The only thing that stopped AJ from offering him anything, was the fact that he was in a relationship...with Nikki Bella. John would throw himself at her every time he saw her but AJ would always refuse despite her true feelings. She wanted him; and bad. But, she had morals and she was not the type to sleep around with a guy in a relationship, or in a marriage. No matter how hard John tried, he could never get her to give in.

"You're with Nikki. John, I already told you I'm not that type of girl." AJ said breathing heavy. Feeling his lips on her flesh gave AJ a tingle all through her body. He definitely turned her on but she would try her best not to show it. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something clever in order to escape from his grip. She found it hard to think with John licking, sucking and biting her neck.

"So what? I might be with Nikki, but I want you." John pulled away and looked AJ directly in the eye. "I'm the one in the relationship and it doesn't affect me. Why are you letting it affect you? You want this." he leaned in closer. Their lips a couple of inches apart. "Just let yourself go. You want it just as bad as I do." he whispered.

"That might be true but I just told you. I'm not like that." AJ said looking into his blue eyes while his body was hard pressed against hers. Her own words were hurting her. Her mind was telling her one thing but her body was telling her something completely different. Her body ached for him and as soon as he touched her, she felt her folds getting wet. At this point in time, AJ's panties are stained for sure. She felt like she was gonna give in at any moment. AJ couldn't let it happen though.

"I'll break up with her then." John said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"No. I won't ask you to do that either. Just...leave me alone. I already told you no."

"Yeah, you did but I don't think your body is corresponding with that." without any warning, John slid one of his hands inside the waistband of AJ's shorts and landed it right on her wet pussy folds. AJ gasped at the sudden movement. She bit her lip, trying to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth.

"J-John, please." she panted. John finally let go of her wrists and wrapped his free arm around her wrist. He started rub her clit along her wet panties and kissed all over neck. "Ohhh John, no" she wanted to protest so badly but her body was betraying her. Just as she was about to give in, John's phone went off. He released his grip on AJ's petite body and slid his hand out of her short. With his other hand he took his cellphone out and answered it while seductively sucking on his fingers that were wet with AJ's sweet nectar. He looked at her right in the eye while he answered his phone.

"Hello?...oh hey babe." AJ rolled her eyes. While Nikki was blabbing to John, he leaned in and licked AJ's lips. AJ gasped and elbowed him straight in the chest before walking out of John's personal locker room.

As soon as she left, she looked around and was relieved that no one was around. She quickly made her way to the divas locker room. She had to change immediately. She could still feel the wetness in her panties. She was relieved again when no one was in the locker room. She knew Nikki was back at the hotel because she didn't have a match. The other divas, well quit frankly, she didn't care where they were.

AJ went for her bag and took out some clean pair of panties. She entered the restroom and began to change. When she took off her panties, she was surprised at how more wet she was than she realized. Her panties were soaked. She shook her head in disappointment. She was angry at herself for getting so turned on by John's actions. AJ couldn't help it though. The way his strong, large hands held onto her little body, it made her feel safe and relaxed. The sexual attraction she had for him was uncontrollable. She felt herself getting aroused again at the thought of his body touching hers. She shook the thoughts out of her head and finished changing. Once she was done, she walked out and was shocked to see Nikki sitting on one of the benches, crying with all her luggage.

_Uh oh. _AJ thought. She bit her lip in nervousness. "Umm, Nikki?" she spoke up.

Nikki jumped and stood up quickly. "AJ, I'm sorry. I thought nobody was in here." Nikki wiped the tears from her face and tried to compose herself.

"No it's ok. What's wrong?" AJ approached her and rubbed her back. AJ felt like such a hypocrite. Here she was comforting Nikki when just minutes ago, she was getting turned on and wet by her boyfriend. AJ nervously looked at her and was hoping Nikki wouldn't say what she was dreading.

"John broke up with me over the phone." Nikki was sobbing now.

AJ stayed speechless. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't so self-centered to think that it was about her but she knew it was and she was furious with John for doing what she told him not to do. "Nikki...I'm so sorry. He's a jerk." AJ hung her head low in shame.

"Yeah, thanks AJ. You're a good friend." Nikki gave her a weak smile and gave her a hug." AJ felt even worse now. "I'll be ok though. It's gonna be hard but I guess I have to move on."

"So, where are you going to stay?" AJ pointed to her luggage.

"Oh, I'm gonna stay with Nattie in her hotel room. TJ didn't travel with her today so I'm staying with her."

"Oh ok. Well, I should get going and remember, he's a jerk who doesn't deserve you. Don't worry. With time..." AJ didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, wait AJ. Can you do me a favor?" AJ nodded cautiously. "If you see John in the hall right now, can you give him the key card to his hotel room? I have no use for it now and I can't face him."

"Umm, ok." AJ was trying to look hesitant but she really wasn't. She was gonna go straight to John's hotel room and let him have it. It was probably a bad idea but she was furious and she was gonna let him know it. AJ wasn't best friends with Nikki but she did like her and Nikki was alway nice to her.

AJ walked out and left the arena. She sped off to the hotel room. Once she got there she went straight to the elevator and up to the floor where John was staying at. Before she knew it, she was standing right in front of the door. She hesitated a bit but eventually slide the card inside the slot and the door immediately opened. She walked in and found John laying in bed watching TV.

"What the fuck? AJ?" John stood up and walked towards her, earning a huge slap to the face. "What the hell?" he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Why the hell did you break up with Nikki?" AJ snapped.

"You know why AJ." He got closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. AJ banged her little fists on his hard chest in frustration.

"I told you not to do that! Why didn't you listen to me?!"

"Because I wasn't happy with her AJ! You really want me to be with someone who doesn't make me happy?" AJ stayed silent as John sat on the bed and sighed. He grabbed AJ's hand and made her walk and stop right in between his legs. He placed his hands on her hips and looked up at her. "You're the one that makes me happy AJ. I know you feel the same way. I know you don't want to admit it but you don't have to deny it now. I'm single and so are you. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this. If you do that, then I'll leave you alone for good."

AJ looked down at his blue eyes and saw nothing but love and sincerity. She felt the tears welling up. "I can't." she whispered. "I can't do this anymore." AJ knew she couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted this man and she couldn't push him away. Even though in the back of her mind, she felt guilty about Nikki, she had to listen to her feelings and her heart. It would keep hurting both her and John if she denied him again. . She couldn't do it anymore. AJ bent down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

They both moaned as the kiss intensified and their tongues started to dance with one another. John stood up, with their lips still connected and they started stripping each other out of their shirts. AJ reached for the waistband of John's shorts and pulled them down along with his boxers. John reached from behind and unclasped AJ's bra, making it fall to floor. John gently layed AJ on the bed and he crawled on top of her. Wasting no time, he yanked her panties off of her and threw then across the room, not caring where they landed. He pinched AJ's nipples, making them hard then flicked his tongue on each one.

"Ohh John.." AJ moaned his name over and over while he licked her abdomen and her belly button. AJ felt all her muscles relax and she was in pure bliss. She had been waiting for this, for far too long and it was finally happening. John licked every inch of her body until he finally reached AJ's sweet wet folds.

"You're so wet AJ." he whispered then dragged his tongue along her wet pussy and licked up all her juices.

"Ohh fuck!" AJ held onto the back of John's head while he tongue fucked her and then she felt him stick a finger inside her which caused her to moan even more louder. She bit her lip in pleasure as he tongue and finger fucked her at the same time. She sat up as much as she could and clawed her nails all over John's back, leaving red scratches. She then grabbed John's face and brought it up to hers to give him a long hard kiss. She reached for John's hard cock and stroked it a few times. "Inside me..now." she demanded and gave him one last stroke before laying back down on the bed and spreaded her legs wider.

John did as he was told and positioned himself on AJ's wet pussy. Despite his cleaning, she was still dripping. John laced his long fingers in between AJ's much smaller ones and thristed inside of her slowly. They filled the room with moans as they finally did what they have been wanting to do since they started working on their storyline. John kept his blue eyes on AJ's brown ones as he thrusted in and out. He trailed down to look at her breasts that were bouncing up and down. He increased the pace and they both felt themselves coming soon.

"Ohh John..I-I'm close." AJ whispered. All of a sudden, John flipped them around so AJ was not straddling John's hips.

"Ride me." John demanded and AJ did just that. She started jumping up and down his hard cock and they felt themselves getting even closer. "Fuck AJ! You're so tight!" John growled while gripping AJ's hips tight. AJ arched her head back while she rode him, moving her hips in circular motions but then straightened up and bent down to kiss John hard as they both finally came. AJ's walls tightened around John's throbbing cock and she felt the orgasm finally hit her. They whimpered and moaned as John squirted all his cum deep inside of AJ.

"Fuck!" was all AJ could say. She had never felt so good during sex before in her life. She collapsed on John's chest as they both breathed heavy. John was still inside of AJ and she could feel his cock still throbbing. John leaned over and placed a blanket over them. He still hadn't pulled out and he wasn't planning to either.

"I love you." John admitted which caused AJ to look up at him.

"I-I love you too. I always have and always will." they shared a deep kiss and AJ rested her head on John's chest.. They both started to drift off to sleep in each others embrace, with John still inside of AJ. They both felt satisfied about the fact they now had each other...and it would stay that way.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
